It is found that the prior art golf cart is unsatisfactory and has the following drawbacks:
1. The height of the handle grip is fixed and cannot be adjusted.
2. It is high in cost.
3. It has a short service life.
4. It is difficult to assemble.
5. It is complicated in structure. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved golf cart which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.